Love The Cards
by simongoose
Summary: A criminal is punished to have sex with all the clash royale cards.
1. chapter 1 (10-18 12:30:42)

skeletons

I walked onto the field and then talked to the King. I called him a fucktard. He punished me by making me have sex with all the cards. So I will start tomorrow with the skeletons.

The next day...

I am at the skeletons house. The three of them are aroused and their dicks are huge. They say "Mr Horny Boy, come suck me." I have only one choice and I take it. I strip and feel great.

"Let's take this one at a time."

The first skeleton comes towards me. We tumble onto the bed and I shove my dick inside his. It feels so great. We both moan. He grabs my ass and rubs. I have an orgasm and spew semen all over the place. Tired, he stumbles off really satisfied.

Now the second skeleton cums with delight and sucks my nipples hard. He rips the skin off my dick and I scream happily. I get horny and I suck his bony neck. His tough ribs feel so hot on my rough body. I moan and say it's time to stop.

The third skeleton seems nervous. I say "it's ok" and she comes closer. She has the largest boobs of all time. They are so bony, but the titties drive me insane. I press my mouth against hers and massage her boobs. I shove my cock deep inside and moan with delight. I never want to leave this cozy place. But eventually I do and I stop.

I can't wait for tommorow.


	2. chapter 2

ice spirit

The next day had come and I'm going for the igloo. The cold hits my naked body. The ice spirit.

I feel it coming. The tiny ice being jumps in me and jiggles around my dick. "Oh fuck!"

I immediately cum. I spew semen everywhere. It sticks to the walls.

I start touching her cold vagina. It's so smooth and clean, just like a cube of ice. She is so sweaty. She starts to melt.

I immediately have another orgasm as she melts inside my dick.

It's over.


	3. chapter 3

goblins

I'm walking up to the hut. The three of them appear. They're naked and are holding daggers. They're looking tasty. I roar like a car and scream "stab me my daddy's".

They all pierce me at the the same time. Their dicks savagely caress me.

Now i suck them. I suck all the parts, the neck the mouth the penis and the earlobe.

They are screaming with delight. I jump on top of them and pounce multiple times. They cut my dick off and into 3 pieces.

They eat one bit each.

I mutter thank you and leave.


	4. chapter 4

spear goblins

I am going up to the hut again. This time it's the spear goblins. I've never seen them naked before and I'm amazed at the tightness of their assholes.

We are having an awesome threesome and i am getting the best sex ever. "I'm orgasm man!" And i spew my juicy liquids over the bed.

They spear me up the bum and i scream and bleed but it feels great. So the next thing i do is suck all their tiny dicks at once.

Their all fighting for a place in my mouth and then they all cum at the same time.

I vomit.

But it mixes with the semen and it tastes amazing. I go and make out with all of them so they can get a taste too.

It's done now. That was amazing.


	5. chapter 5

zap

my dick is tingling


	6. chapter 6

the log

the spikes rolled over me. i have a splinter in my nipple.


	7. chapter 7

rage

i am getting fapping real fast. and I'm buff now. fap fap fap i go. masturbation It's heaven.

i moan at myself as i practically burn my own penis through incredibly fast fapping


	8. chapter 8

ice golem

The next day: it was the next day, my next card was the ice golem

I went to the ice cave. It was cold, my dick was getting smaller by the second.he wasnt there suddenly a large ice dildo on the floor got magically lifted up and started dancing around. I am the magical ice dick golem he said. Come at me. I ran towards the giant dildo eager as fek. My dick was too small to use and the dildo had no holes so I started fucking it instead.oh yes I said harder i said

Soon he came around me. I think im pregnant i said. Ok he said.i will rape your ice babies later. I then started sleeping **feel free request any card combos you want to see happen**


	9. chapter 9

Bats

I heard cave sex is incredible be of the echoing and the noises. Also the humidity.

So it's time for a bats orgee. We go in and out and the hot screams echo round the cave. I cum in their tiny mouths.

Their purple skin rub against my ass. They go in and out and i shit in them.

I tighten my ass and they are now stick inside.

They come out my dick and it feels orgasm. I jizz everywhere. It's over.


End file.
